e_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tachibana Kana
) |Birth = Osaka Prefecture, Japan |Blood = O |Sign = Libra |Height = 160cm |Occupation = Singer, model, lyricist |Years Active = 2000-present |Labels = avex trax (2000-2008) rhythm REPUBLIC (2009) rhythm zone (2009-2011) TOKYO(w)REC(k)ORDS (2015-present) |Agency = avex Management (2000-2009) LDH (2009-2011) Clutch (2014-present) |Associated Acts = Hasebe Yu, Matsumuro Mai, Shizuka, Aya, Ami, Erie, Sayaka, Muto Chiharu |Website = tachibana-kana.com Official profile at Clutch website @Kana19851020 on Twitter @tachibana__kana on Instagram |Formergroup = Dream (2000-2011)}} Tachibana Kana (橘佳奈) is a Japanese pop singer, model and lyricist. She is a former member and former leader of the girl group Dream, as well as one of its three original members. Information Kana was originally one of the original 3 members of dream, chosen through a nationwide talent search held by avex trax in 2000. When lead singer Matsumuro Mai left the group, Kana was pronounced leader of the newly reformed, 8-member group. She remained a member of the group throughout several major changes in members. In November 2010, she announced that she would be graduating from Dream in February. The news was announced on the group's official website through a personal message in which she stated: "Although my dream to be a singer has been come true, it's not the goal. I have to keep learning to be who I really want to be, and I want to keep singing, but in order to do so, I need to grow up more, not as Kana of Dream, but as Kana. Therefore, I will challenge myself to pursue my way as a solo singer". On February 19, 2011, Kana graduated from Dream during the final performance of Dream LIVE TOUR 2010-2011 "Hands Up!!" in Tokyo. She was the last member of the original 3-member dream to leave the group. In total, she was a member of the group for 11 years. Discography Singles # 2004.11.03 Kono Hito (この人) (Tokyo Purin/'Tachibana Kana') Digital Singles # 2015.04.10 Hikari (ヒカリ) # 2015.04.10 Ano Hohoemi wo (あの微笑みを) # 2016.04.28 Stepp'in my way # 2016.04.28 I'll be Collaborations/Other * 2005.07.27 SLOW DANCE ORIGINAL SOUND TRACK (#6 Three Years, #10 '''Tachibana Kana', Mayu, natsu - One More Time, #15 Tachibana Kana, Mayu - Koi no Melody)'' * 2012.03.07 Shirota Yu - UNO (#7 Obstinacy feat. '''Kana Tachibana')'' Works dream / DRM / Dream Release Participation ; Singles * Movin' on * Heart on Wave / Breakin' out * Private wars * reality * SUPER EUROBEAT presents NIGHT OF FIRE * My will * Believe in you * solve * Our Time * STAY ~now I'm here~ * Get Over * Yourself * SINCERELY -ever dream- * MUSIC IS MY THING * I ♥(Love dream) world * Identity -prologue- * PURE * Love Generation * Soyokaze no Shirabe / STORY * Perfect Girls / To The Top * Breakout * My Way ~ULala~ * Ev'rybody Alright! ; Digital Singles * Touchy Touchy * Electric * Tasty * to you ; EP / Albums * SUPER EUROBEAT presents EURO "dream" land * Dear... * Process * eternal dream * dream world * ID * 777 ~Best of dreams~ * dream meets Best Hits avex * 777 -another side story- * Natsuiro * Boy meets Girl * 7th Anniversary Best * Greatest Live Hits * (avex ARCHIVES) COMPLETE BEST dream * DRM * Hands Up! Lyric Credit ; dream / DRM * Answer * FREE AS THE WIND * New Days * to you Trivia * She was also the captain and goalie of the futsal team TEAM dream. * Audition Song: "Troublemaker" by Aikawa Nanase * Former Representative Number: 07 * Former Representative Color: Red Honorary Titles External Links * Official Website * Official profile at Clutch website * Official Twitter * Official Instagram Category:Dream Category:Dream Former Members Category:1985 Births Category:2000 Debut Category:Blood Type O Category:Members from Osaka Category:Singers Category:Performers Category:Models Category:Leaders Category:Libra Category:Solo Artists